The Hunter Games
by RandyCunningham IsTheCheese
Summary: Welcome to Pancat. A cat world thriving in a human city. Here, 12 Suburbs are ruled by nothing but fear. Each year, the Suburbs must offer up in tribute, one young tom and she-cat to be prepared to fight to the death in the annual Hunter Games. Happy Hunter Games. And may luck be ever in your paws. Please note that I do not own Hunger Games and please leave a review;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to Pancat, a feline world thriving in a human city. 12 suburbs are ruled by nothing but fear. Every year, each Suburb is to offer up in tribute, one young tom and she-cat between the ages of 12 to 18 months to be prepared to fight to the death in the annual Hunter Games, in order to earn their Suburb status._**

**_Happy Hunter Games. And may luck be ever in your paws._**

The shadows feel like they're pressing on me like a narrow tunnel as we slink along the pavement. The humid air makes me feel filthy and my paw pads sweat. Florescent lights gleam blindingly from a billboard. A car races past on the hard black road, throwing up dirt in its wake.

We are almost at the Border. I look over my shoulder at my tabby companion. She's huffing and panting behind me.

''Come on. We're almost there,'' I meow to her.

She hangs her head and lopes along.

''Why *huff* are we *wheeze* doing this *huff* again?'' she splutters. Her tail is fluffed up and twitching.

I ignore her question. She knows why we're here. We are here to bring justice and pride to Suburb 6 and take back what is rightfully ours. The Suburb 1s think they can take _whatever they want_. Think again.

I skid to a halt when a red dumpster with a rusty tear in the side looms up. The Border marker. After the dumpster comes the entrance to a dark, mysterious alley. I gaze up at the shadowy outline of the bin. The tabby trudges up to my side and flops down in an exhausted heap. I stretch out my neck and try to peer down the alley but further down its shrouded by a light steam that is escaping from a pipe on a building wall.

''That's where we've gotta go,'' I say as bravely as I can.

My partner gets up and tries to see down the alley too.

''That's the HEART of Suburb 1. Are you insane?!'' the tabby meows in a frightened tone. Her fur is standing on edge.

I still continue to stare down the alley.

''Eclipse?'' my friend says concernedly.

I shake myself and stand up straight with my chest out.

''We have to go in Feather,'' I say plainly to the cat known as Feather Wing.

Her jaw drops.

''You must be joking,'' She laughs a bit hysterically, ''PLEASE tell me you're joking?''

I shake my head.

''Oh boy,'' Feather sighs, ''I'm friends with a loon. Wait. Doesn't that make me one too?''

I stamp on her paw. ''Quiet!'' I hiss. ''all of Pancat can hear you!''

Feather glares at me and licks her paw angrily while I wearily glance around one more time, making sure there were no Suburb 1 cats to attack out of nowhere.

''Don't do it,'' says a suddenly very worried Feather.

I take in a deep breath, lift one paw... and put it over the Border.

Feather's tail puffs up as big as her head. ''I can't believe I let you drag me into this!'' She squeaks.

A few breath-holding seconds pass. And nothing happens. I collect my courage again and put another paw over the Border line. Feather whimpers and backs up. Still nothing.

''Huh'' I say, like it's no big deal crossing into our most feared rivals territory. I cross completely. Feather lets out a low 'hiss'.

''Please get back here Eclipse. This doesn't feel right,'' she whispers.

I flick my ears to dismiss her worries. She's such a mouse sometimes.

''Come on. It's fine,'' I say comfortingly, ''See? There's nothing here. Trus-'' But I don't get to finish my sentence. The alley around me explodes in snarling, spiting, yowling chaos. Six huge cats spring out of the shadows. Feather screams and hides behind the dumpster. A giant grey tom runs at me and bowls me over. I try to jump up but a tortoise-shell she-cat leaps at me and pins me to the ground. The five other cats make a defence circle around her.

''What are you doing here, kitten!'' she snarls at me with a vicious grin. There is no trace of fear of me in her voice.

I struggle to wriggle free of her hold, but she's too strong.

With one paw, she cuffs my ears.''I asked you a question!''

I give up fighting. I let my body go limp.

''I'm here for the food you stole!'' I hiss with fake confidence.

The tortoise-shell's eyes grow wide in thought but then bursts out laughing. ''Ha ha! Looks like we've got a Suburb 6 rat here!''

The five other Suburb 1 cats join in with her. Out of the blue, she steps back and lets me get up. Is she letting me go?

''I'll give you a choice kid,'' the tortious-shell says smoothly.

Never mind.

''You can either leave now or get past us into the Forte.'' she said, gesturing down the alley with her tail.

I consider the options for a moment.

''Just think what a hero you would be in your pathetic Suburb if you brought back the food,'' she meows with a hint of menace. All the cats nod to agree.

I ignore the insult about my Suburb and see the reality of the deal. If I could get the food, maybe Gold Claw would take my name out of the pool for The Games. That would be ultimate!

I look at one cat to the next. Finally, I take a step towards the alley.

The she-cat grins wickedly but I try to ignore her.

I take another step. And another. And another. Until I am slowly making my way into the alley. As I move further, I gain confidence and pick up speed. I'm almost completely in the alley when the first blow is struck.


	2. Chapter 2

The first cat was the grey one. He hooks a claw into my tail and yanks me back.

"Hey!" I hiss in annoyance. But then I remember what the she-cat said. I have to get past them. As I am trying to process this, a large brown tabby tom swats me in the face. The light blow sends me sprawling across the pavement and hit against the wall on the far side. The side of my face starts to throb and a drop of blood splatters on the floor. I try to stagger to my feet but the tortoise-shell grabs me by my scruff and flings me to her black and white partner. I land at his paws and look helplessly at him. He grins widely. He bites me by my tail a drags me along the floor. I try not to yowl in pain because it would only cause me more embarrassment then I'm already in. Finally he lets go and I am tossed to another cat. I give up trying to defend myself and let them do what they want. They are all laughing like they are enjoying themselves hugely. I can't see out of my left eye and my back leg is bleeding heavily. I feel like a helpless mouse. The torment continues for what feels like hours until I hear a soft, "L-l-leave her alone" From some where on the side. It was Feather.

"Who was that?" The grey cat snarls.

The Suburb 6 tabby shakes with fear in the shadows of the dumpster. A ginger tom leaps towards her and pulls her out of the darkness. She is plonked down on in the centre of attention and stares at the floor when the cat releases her.

The tortoise-shell shoves me towards Feather.

"Do you know this cat?" She says with an sly smile at the thought of having more cats to tease.

I say nothing in answer.

"Doesn't like to talk, this one." the wicked she-cat mumbles angrily.

She walks right up to Feather and glares down at her.

"What's your name," she asks with a hint of superiority in her tone.

Feather stares up at the giant with wide, terrified eyes.

"F-f-f-fe-" she stutters.

"Speak up!" The she-cat yowls. Her Suburb 1 friend chuckle behind her at Feather's fear.

I desparatly try to think of what I could do to help Feather.

Maybe I could jump on the tortoise-shells back and give us a few seconds to escape? Or I could sneak away and catch them by suprise? No. I can barely get to my paws. How could I save us now...

"What are you young cats up to?" Comes a casual, deep voice from down the alley.

All heads tern to see a white tom with a single ginger patch over one of his deep amber eyes coming towards us. He walks with confidence, like he is the king of the streets. I know who it is. The cruel ruler is Sparrow Claw, leader of Suburb 1.

His gaze moves from cat to cat. Everyone is silent in the ruthless dictator presence. The very cats that were acting as if they were top in Pancat, now were cowering in dread of Sparrow.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He questions calmly. He looks at each cat again.

"Silver Sun?" His gaze rests on the tortoise-shell.

She nervously stares at her paws. So that's her name...

"They - er - were crossing the border and we - um - caught them," she gestured to me and Feather. My tail flicks. My fur rises.

Sparrow Claw moves towards me and I try to look away. He'll remember me by my eyes is he sees them - One amber, one white.

"Where are you from, feline." he mews with high authority.

''Suburb 6 sir,'' I mumble as politely as I can. When in the most powerful cats presence, always be respectful.

The white-and-ginger chuckles quietly to himself. "Is that so? It's a bit risky to be breaking laws right before The Games now isn't it? Especially when Suburb 1 is hosting them, hmm?" he says.

I slowly nod my head, ''Yes sir.''

''good,'' says Sparrow.

Suddenly, with no warning, he spins around and claws Silver Sun on the side of her face. ''And what do you think you were doing?'' he says with a hint of menace to the tortoise-shell who covers the scratch with her paw and yowls in pain. ''Why were you 'frightening' this kittens. We're supposed to make them feel excited for The Hunter Games tomorrow.''

I flinch at being called a kitten but am glade I don't have claw marks on my face.

''They-they crossed th-the border'' Silver croaks out.

''Granted,'' says Sparrow, ''but this is the Game Eve. A time to celebrate.''

But as he says this, he turns to me and Feather.

''It is the Games Eve tonight,'' he says with his voice low, his eyes dark, ''But trust me, Suburb 6 scum. You cross the border again and you will have to face the consequences of law-breaking.''

I stare at him. His mood is as changing as the weather.

The leader then around and starts to walk back into the alley.

''Leave now before I change my mind,'' he says to us without looking back. Slowly, the rest of the cats follow, with Silver trudging along at the rear.

''I'll get you next time, filth'' she hisses at me.

With that, the Suburb 1 cats disappear into the alley.

''Well, THAT just happened.'' I say, quite flabbergasted.

I look over at Feather who is shivering all over, her gaze dancing around the alley.

I heave myself to my paws. I scowl at the pain that shoots through my leg when I stand but bite my tongue to stop myself yowling.

Don't let it show. Don't let it show. Don't let it show. I repeat to myself over and over again.

I limp over to Feather and gently nudge her. She jumps at being touched like she's seen a ghost, but calms down a little when she sees it's just me.

''Come on. We'd better go,'' I say with a sense of urgency.

Feather slowly move towards the red dumpster, wide eyed, fur fluffed. The moment we pass the bin, she sprints away down the road back to the Suburb 6 Forte. I sigh. I guess I'm limping home alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Now that I look back I realize I made things occur very fast and a lot of different things happen in the first 2 chapters so I'll try slow down a bit. Sorry about that. But anyway:_**

**_Let the story continue and may luck be ever in your paws._**

As I enter the main alley, all cats are silent. I guess Feather cracked and told them everything. All eyes watch me from their cardboard-box-houses. Well, I think all eyes. I still can't see out of my left one. Most cats would go see the healer, Stream Ripple, but not me. I have to face Gold Claw. Empty pawed.

I continue down the alley, a solitary parade of misery. The further I walk, the 'fancier' the houses become and the more 'elite' the cats' statuses become. At the very back, leaning against the wall, is Suburb 6s leaders glass den. It was once a fish tank until a person threw it away. Moon light reflects off the transparent surface and gives it an eerie glow. A single piece of gold cloth hangs over the entrance unlike the rest of the homes which have simple open fronts. I duck under the material in to the den. The floor is covered in other pieces of cloth and fluff from old couches to make the glass floor a little less cold. It's nothing like the mouldy, damp floor of my cardboard home.

At the back sits the cat himself, Gold Claw, and his daughter, Willow Stream. In front of them sits Feather, with her head bowed. I silently walk over to her and sit down. I bow my head as well.

Gold Claw blinked once.

Then he began. ''What you two did, was wrong,'' he pauses, letting it sink in, ''you could have jeopardized the safety of every cat in this Suburb. You know like everyone how powerful Suburb 1 is at the moment. They could have killed you the moment you stepped over that border.''

_They almost did. _I think bitterly.

''I know you were trying to retrieve the stolen food supplies back, but more food can be found. Remember, as well as having some of the strongest cats on their side, they also have complete control over The Hunter Games. Because of your actions, they could demand 24 cats from only Suburb 6 or just kill us on the spot. And the out come of either would not be positive.'' he pauses again.

''But, I received a message saying that the rules are the same as the last 20 years.''

I breath a sigh of relief, but a bit loudly.

Gold Claw looked down at me.

''Do not think that you are off the hook.'' he says sternly. Then he turns to his daughter. ''Willow, please inform them of the punishment charged at law-breakers.''

Willow steps forward smugly and with the same look of superiority as Sparrow Claw did to us.

''Law-breakers shall be punished by having their names entered _twice _in the pool of tributes for the annual Hunter Games.'' she says with a tone of authority.

My heart skips a beat. I freeze completely.

''Wha-what?'' Feather splutters.

Gold Claw nods solemnly.

''When it is time for the tributes to be pooled, your names shall be entered twice each.''

Feather breaks down.

''No! No please!'' she cries. ''I can't go into those games! I can't face those cats again!''

''It is already decided. Now leave,'' he says as he turns his back on us. Willow wrinkles her nose in disgust of us 'lower class' Suburb 6 cats.

Me and Feather slowly back out of the den and head back to down-alley in silence.

''Hey,'' I say finally, ''there are loads of cats in this Suburb. I mean, yeah sure, our names are in there twice but any cat could get picked,'' I say to comfort Feather as well as me, ''the most important thing is that we're still friends-'' but Feather cuts me off. She looks uncomfortable, like she's hiding something.

''What's wrong?'' I ask. I fear I know what she's going to say.

The tabby shifts her paws, ''Well, actually, Eclipse. I kinda think our friend ship is through. I mean, if my name gets drawn out, it's not because I wanted to go be a hero.''

We arrive at her box.

''It's because of you.'' she gives me one more glance before she walks away to her mother and father who have scowls of disappointment on their faces.

I stand frozen as it sinks in. I broke up our friendship. I was the one trying to be a bravado. I was the one who came up with the idea to sneak away and try get the food back. It was all me. All me...

I turn away and start again making my way lower down the alley. There are whispers from other cats as I mope past. They're all asking the same thing.

_What is her punishment? What is her punishment?_

I arrive at a rectangular cardboard box with faded red squiggles of human writing on the side. I peer inside. My mother is hunched over in the corner. She looked like she was mourning, like she thought Gold Claw would punish me with death.

"Mother?" I say quietly.

The beautiful black she-cat that is my mother turns around slowly, her amber eyes clouded. But they brighten when she sees me.

''Eclipse Sun!'' she cries out joyfully. ''Oh, my Eclipse Sun you're alright!'' She bounds up to me and starts purring with delight as she rubs against me. She nudges me inside the box.

''Come. Inside.'' she glances around once more before going in herself.

I lie down and my mother lies next to me.

''Before you say anything, my dear,'' she meows gently,'' I know what you did, you were doing for good.''

I slowly nod.

''Now,'' she says more formally,'' what has he charged you with?''

Thoughts race through my head.

_Do I tell her? Do I lie to make her feel less worried? Do I say anything?_

''He just warned us that we could of endangered cats' lives'' I fib,''and that we mustn't go out without permeation.''

I am a very convincing liar, which I don't see as a good skill.

My mother closes her eyes and nods understandingly.

''Now you must get some sleep,'' she says, trying to change the subject, ''It's an important day tomorrow.''

Tomorrow...

I sigh and lay my head down.

_What have I done. What have I done. What have I done..._

**_What I going to happen to Eclipse? Is her friendship with Feather really gone? You'll have to find out in the next chapter..._**

**_PS: please leave a review so I can find out if this is good or what I have to improve on._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now we move on from that night to the Reaping day. Hope you like it.**_

**_Happy Hunter Games and may luck be ever in your paws._**

The Day of Dread has arrived. The day of the Reaping. There are no kittens playing in the alleys. There are no elders lying in the early morning sun. There are no young she-cats gossiping with their friends. There is only fear. Fear that any cat could be chosen. Fear that a piece of paper with their initials scratched into it in cat-text, could be draw from the plastic bag. Fear that they could die, leaving their family or children behind. But for me; if I were to somehow die, all that I would leave behind would be my mother. My siblings had died when we were all young kits. They hadn't survived the harsh winter. But I had. And I hate myself every minute of my life. Because I lived and they didn't.

My mother smooth my fur with her rough tongue. My black pelt looks disturbingly cleaning.

"Mom, it's fine," I moan, but she continues to neaten my appearance.

''Come on. This is the only day I can make you look like she-cat!'' she teases.

I would laugh, but my stomach is churning awfully.

_What am I gonna do?! This could only end badly._

My mother notices my sudden silence. She looks at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I snap back to reality.

"um-nothing. I'm just... thinking?" I lie again.

My mother smiles as if she understands.

"I told you. I know you did it for good."

I nod but I my head I'm thinking: _I'm not worried about cats not liking me! I'm worried about being chosen for the Games!_

My mother finishes my look with a pretty flower behind my ear. It has a spray of petals that are white with amber at the base of each petal. The colours match each of my eyes.

"What's it called?" I ask casually.

"Hmm? Oh, the flower! We cats call it a Solanar. I'm not sure what the humans call it but Solanar means 'special' in cat language because of its unique colouring."

Again, like my eyes.

Suddenly, there is a yowl from the upper alley. My mother gazes at me one last time and gives me a final lick on my head right between the ears. Parents aren't allowed to go to the Reaping.

"you look beautiful," she whispers and makes a small smile to try not to look as worried as she is.

I give her a lick on the cheek in farewell and move out of the den and join the river of young cats heading to the Upper-alley. I adjust the Solanar to make sure it doesn't fall off.

"And if anyone gives you trouble tell me!" She calls after me.

I look over my shoulder, "I will mom!" although I don't think I'll go crying to my mommy if someone makes a rude remark at me. Weakness, not good for status.

I watch other cats say goodbye to their parents, bawling at the thought of the Reaping or parent bawling at the thought of loosing their kittens. Pha! I'm so happy my mom isn't soppy like that. For the past two years, she has just sucked it up and hoped that I would come home. If not, a messenger would be sent to her and inform her that I had be selected to compete in The Games and she would have to go say her last salutations to me. But that has never happened.

As all us cats walk up the alley, I see Feather come out of her home and join the flow. She knows I'm there but she chooses to ignore me. Fine. If she wants to be like that, she can.

My stomach starts churning again. I have **double **the chance of going into The Games. Double the chance to die. Why did I have to be such a 'hero'. If I hadn't gone on that stupid 'mission' non of this would be happening...

I am so deep in thought that I don't realize that we are already at the sign-in stations. The sign-in stations are temporary tables made of small cardboard boxes or plastic tubs or whatever is available. They are stacked with pieces of scrap paper to scratch initials onto. There are seven different sign-in points for ages 12 through 18 months. I join the queue for the 14 months. I look back and see that Feather is three places behind me. Then I guess I'm the first of us two to get our names in twice.

"Next," says a bored-sounding she-cat at the 14 months' table. The cat in front of me steps forward. He is a tom with a mashed-in nose, half of one ear missing, eyes the colour of a rotting squash and a muddy yellow coat.

"name," says the she-cat.

"Buttercup," the tom meows **( ;D ) **trying to sound as tough as he can.

The she-cat cocks an eye brow in disbelief but scratches his name into a slip of paper and lets him pass.

"Next"

I gulp and step forward. Here goes.

"Name"

"Eclipse Sun"

All cats turn and stare when they hear my name. I feel like I'm burning up under my coat with embarrassment.

_Don't let it show. Don't let it show. Don't let it show..._

The she-cat looks up at me.

_She matches the description Gold Claw gave me, _she thinks, _one amber eye, one white eye. Hey, that Solanar behind her ear matches them._

She pulls out two pieces of paper and scratches my name onto each of them in cat-text.

"Next"

I heave a sigh of relief.

All the other cats' gaze leaves me and they go back to lining up in formation in front of Gold Claw's den. Toms on the right, she-cats on the left.

I don't know what the signer would of done different, but I was expecting _way _more embarrassment. I take my place in the formation in one of the back rows. I hear Feather saying her name but no pays much attention. I look and see Feather's mother had found a way to attach colourful bird feather to the end of her tail in a beautiful plume. I then see Willow Stream a few places down from me. Her white coat is groomed to perfection to make it seem as if she is covered is fresh snow instead of fur. Her amber eyes shine brightly in the morning sun with a look of relaxation, like she is just here for sight-seeing. She is sure her name won't be picked.

After a while, everyone is in place and the Reaping can begin. There is movement behind the gold cloth and Gold Claw and a ginger tom representative from Suburb 1 emerge. All is dead silent. The two cats jump to the top of the glass den and the ginger steps forward.

"Welcome, welcome," he booms,"The time has come to select one courageous young tom and she-cat to represent Suburb 6 in the 42nd annual Hunter Games."

Then he continues to give us the long speech that we hear every year. About before the Suburbs, when every second was a constant fight for survival. How kittens were motherless and war raged. But then the decision was made to creat the 12 Suburbs, to bring order to the city. But the fighting continued so Suburb 1 came up with the idea of the Hunter Games, to remind us all what war and fighting is like.

"Happy Hunter Games, and may luck be ever in your paws." He finishes.

No one but the wind makes a sound. Gold Claw then steps forward. In front of him are two plastic bags. One for toms one for she-cats.

"How about boys first this year?" He says.

He reaches into the bag, rummages around for a second, then pulls out a slip of paper. He carefully unfolds it and clears his throat.

"Rock Pelt'' he read.

In the boys side, there are whispers as the cat known as Rock Pelt is brought to the front. I have never seen him before, but then again, I never _really _pay any attention to the toms in the Suburb. The unlucky male tribute is skinny and grey with black flecks which makes it look like his coat_ is_ dappled with small rocks. His green eyes are wide with terror. He is ushered to just in front of the glass den by a Balinese Suburb 1 cat and tries to not look as petrified as he is. I hear a small yowl of sadness from the boys side. I look over and see a small 12 month kitten sitting near where Rock was. That must be his brother.

''Now for the girls,'' say Gold Claw as he moves over to the second bag.

_Please don't be me! Please don't be me! Please don't be me..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now we change to Gold Claw's POV:**_

I walk over to the second bag. This is the one which contains my daughter's name. She shall not be chosen.

I reach into the bag and feel around. I hook a piece of paper on my claw and begin to draw it out. Before it comes out completely, I see the name out of the corner of my eye:

'_Willow Stream'_

I almost choke. No. No she can't. I can't do it. Not my daughter! Anyone but her. I look up quickly and see her. She looks so calm. She trusts that she will not be picked.

I slowly put the piece of paper back and make seem that I haven't made a choice yet. I quickly grab another slip and pull it out. I hurriedly unfold it and read it out.

"Um-err-Eclipse Sun." I stutter.

I read it again in shock. Really? Eclipse Sun. What were the chances of that...

**_Now back to _****Eclipse: **

I stand stoke-still, my mouth open in a silent gasp, my eyes the same **size **as the moon.

"Wha-Wha-wha..." I stutter.

Suddenly, every thing goes blurry and I feel like I'm going to faint. I'm snapped back when someone nudges me from behind.

Her expression is unreadable as she says, "Go. They're waiting for you."

As I start to walk forward, all the few sounds of the Reaping are dimmed out and my head starts to throb. I am breathing in short gasps and I can't think straight.

The Balinese brings me forward and I stand next to Rock Pelt.

When the ginger cat speaks, it sounds far away and quiet. "Ladies and gentalcats, this years tributes from Suburb 6, Rock Pelt and Eclipse Sun!"

I don't know if they do or I just don't hear them, but as far as I know, there is no cheering from the crowd. Just silence.

Gold Claw looks down at his paws awkwardly.

A Cyprus cat then steps forward and address the crowd.

I catch bits of what she says: "is all... Return home... Continue... Daily lives..."

Me and Rock are then moved off to two large separate cardboard dens on the right wall. I know these. These are the 'Wailing Room'. This is where friends and family say goodbye for the last time. Before the tribute are... Taken to... The Games. We are put into the dens to wait for our loved ones. A piece of thin cardboard is placed in front of the entrance so we can't see outside.

I still can't process all of this. How. How in that bag of names was mine the first one picked. How could I have been so stupid to go to Suburb 1. How...

I start to regain my focus and hearing. I drag myself towards the 'door'. There is a small gap between the thin cardboard and the box. I peak out and see the ginger cat talking to a young Russian Blue she-cat who is most possible the messenger. The ginger dismisses her and she sprints down the alley. To my home. I realize that I probably won't be seeing it again. Or any of the other cats. Except the ones in the area who are out for my blood. But I don't _really_ want to see them _ever!_ It dawns on me that I'm probably going to die. Sad and alone. My friendship destroyed, my mom unable to cope. Why did I have to do this...

There is movement outside of the 'door'. I step back as the cardboard is moved and my mother enters. She instantly rubs her cheek against mine and lets out a sad purr. She looks me in the eye. Hers are clouded with grief and pain. She adjusts the flower behind my ear.

"Keep it." she says, "in memory of me."

I press up against her and feel her comforting warmth one last time.

"You must win." She says plainly.

I know I can't.

"I'll try," I say with made up determination.

A Singapura opens the door.

"OK. Times up." He says.

As my mother is brought back out she cries, "whatever you do, don't die! You are my Solanar!"

Her Solanar? Her special?

I peer through the crack again and see her being escorted down the alley, her head bowed.

_Whatever you do, don't die..._

A few seconds later, there are more noises out side.

To my utter shock, Feather enters the room. Her eyes bore into mine. Again, her emotions are unreadable.

"You are stronger than them," she says, "You are faster. Give these cats a run for their money. You are going to make it on top," she says with complete assurance.

I am quite taken aback by Feather's speech. I don't know what to say. But before I can reply, she turns around and leaves.

_What? Um...ok..._

I wait a few more minutes but no one else comes.

I just sit in the corner and think about what a mess I've gotten myself into. The moment I decided to cross the Border to Suburb 1, I was inviting my own death. My own destruction. _Whatever you do, don't die..._

A Scottish Fold cat removes the cardboard door and steps back to let me out.

"It's time." He says, his grey fur is fluffed up against a wind that has picked up while I was inside.

I step out of the den into the biting gale. The wind whips at my face and I screw my eyes up against it. Great weather for the worst day of my life.

A few meters away, two Toygers were waiting to escort me and Rock to Suburb 1. The Games are being held in their territory so they have chosen an arena in that area. It's probably something awful, knowing Suburb 1.

Rock exits the den and joins me on my way to the escorts. Once we reach them, the Toygers nod to each other in silent communication and stand on either side of us and guide us towards a fire escape on the far wall. We leap up the steps one at a time because they're so big. After jumping up what felt like 50 stairs, we reach the Roofs of Houses. The bridge between the Suburbs. Here the wind is even stronger and feel as if I'm going to be blown off my paws. But still we press on. We keep walking. Keep walking into my own doom. The Roofs are hard to balance on and the tiles are rough and hurt my paws. Clearly the Toygers walk The Roofs often because they seem to trot along beside us just as they would on the ground.

We come to a gap in between two buildings. I leap across with the escorts with ease, but Rock hesitates.

"I can't do it," he mumbles but his words are whisked away by the wind.

The biggest Toyger rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Come on kid," he grumbles, "We haven't got all day."

Rock mutters something inaudible then takes a few steps back for a running start. Then comes sprinting towards the gap. The wind is blowing into his face, which isn't helping. He nears the edge, pushes off and leaps...

**_Is Rock Pelt going to make it? And what is Eclipse going to do about the Games? As far as she knows, the first name hooked onto Gold Claw's claw was hers. Or was it?_**

**_PS: Sorry I made everything move so quickly again. It's just so hard to write a long Reaping chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Rock flies through the air, his tail streaming, his fur blown back. He almost lands on the roof, but falls short.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" He cries.

His front paws frantically scrabble at the air. One catches the side of the roof bwasps slipping off fast.

"Hang on!" I yell. The Toygers just hang back and do nothing.

I dive forward and hook my claws into his paw. The grey tom howls in pain but I have a firm grip. Using all my strength I heave him up so his other paw can hold the roof. Now with two paws up, he helps me lift himself. Torso, first back leg, last back leg. And his is on the roof.

We collapse onto our sides, breathing heavily, our fur fluffed. The Toygers tower over us.

"Get up. We have to keep going to Suburb 1," the younger one says.

I get shakily to my paws and help Rock up. He can hardly stand.

"Th-thank you," he stutters silently.

"No problem," I reply plainly.

The wind continues to tear through the sky while we walk. I look down at the pavement below us. That's where me and Feather had been the previous night. It feels like years ago now...

"we're here," the Toyger's voice snaps me back to reality. We have arrived at another gap but this time we're not jumping across. We're going down. I gulp. Sparrow Claw will remember me. I just know it.

There is another fire escape we have to descend. I wait for the Toygers to go first, but they hang back.

"Aren't you going down to your Suburb?" I ask.

They both shake their head.

"We were hired by Suburb 1 as escorts," says the bigger one.

"We live here, on The Roofs as our own leaders." Says the other.

I've heard about cats who live away from the Suburbs on their own. I can't imagine living up here. The howling wind, rough paths, no one to help you besides each other.

"By the way," says the smaller one,"I'm Claudian."

"And I'm Lemton."

I'm mildly shocked by their sudden friendliness but quickly reply.

"I'm Eclipse Sun," I look over at Rock and expect him to tell them his name but he appears to be in his own little world. "And that's Rock Pelt." I say for him.

The Toyger twins nod in acknoledgement.

"We shall watch you in the games," says Lemton.

I then remember my fight to the death in two days. I had been so distracted by trying to stay on my paws.

"Oh. Yes"

Claudian blinks his green eyes once. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Then the Toygers bow their heads and head away from Suburb 1. I nudge Rock to snap him out of dreamland and we two descend the stairs slowly, being careful not to fall forward. That would not be good for status. We arrive at the place that I was trying to sneak into a few hours ago. The Suburb 1 Forte. All around us, cats are busying themselves with decorating the alley for The Games. Colourful pieces of paper line the dens, the floor has been swept clean with twig brooms and it seems that every piece of dirt has been removed to make the usually dull Suburb sparkling and clean. This has never happened to our Suburb. No one from Suburb 6 has ever won The Hunter Games. That's why I don't think that luck is in my paws.

We are shown the dens we are staying in until The Games by a perky Bermese she-cat. There's a den for each tom and she-cat, the number of their Suburb engraved in cat text into the top of the cardboard box. Its a bit scary to think that hundreds of dead cats have slept in these dens but I'll eventually get used to it. The inside of the box is covered with scraps of soft materials layed over lapping each other to make a luxurious carpet. Nothing like my den at home. Suburb 6...

The Bermese pops her head in. "Just call me if you need anything!" She sounds way to happy. This is death for meowing out loud!

I decide I should probably go see the other tributes, so when my throught is being ripped out, I'll know who is doing it. Rock is hunched over in the corner of his box, looking very forlorn so I don't bother talking to him. I walk down the tribute side of the alley. I start at 12 and work my way up. The she-cat dens come first, then the toms.

The she-cat for 12 is black and fierce looking. She's pacing in her den and muttering under her breath. I don't want to anger her so I move onto the next den. The tom is a sort of blonde colour and well built. The tributes from 11 are a small, long haired she-cat and a huge, short haired brown tom. They both have deep brown eyes. The tributes from 10 haven't arrived yet so I skip their boxes. Next, in 9, is a yellow-brown she cat with brown eyes but the den next to hers is empty but a white tom comes racing past me so I prosume that's him. Suburb 9 cats are the fastest cats around. Before you can say 'mouse' they'll be standing next to you. I continue and I see a beautiful white she-cat from 8, a black brown tom from 7, a cream she-cat and a well-built grey tom both from 5 and a night-black she-cat from 2.

I peak into the 1 she-cat den. No ones there but the smell of cat is fresh. And it smell familiar...

Suddenly, I feel the presence of another cat behind me.

"Hello, filth," says Silver Sun with a delighted hiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**i just want to give big shout out to Spyrofan34 who has givin me an idea that will probably make this the most awesome story ever! thank you loads!**_

I slowly, slowly turn around. The silver she-cat glares down at me.

"Well well well? What do we have here?" She hisses.

Sliver Sun's voice takes a babyish tone,"Awww. Was poor weakling chosen for the Game? Is the kitten going to die in a few days?"

I stay ridged, my fur risen.

"Well guess what? I volunteered for Suburb 1 in the games." She says smugly, unsheathing her long, hooked claws. Those huge talons could be my end...

"S-s-stop it," stutters a voice behind Silver Sun. Her head spins around to see Rock Pelt standing a few paw steps away from her, his grey fur puffed in the wind.

She laughs. "Oh yes? And you're going to stop me?"

Rock's tail droops, his eyes embarrassed. He should never had done that for me. Weakness.

The evil cat turns back to me. "You need scrawny toms to stick up for you? Then it's true. Suburb 6 is the weakest Suburb." She spits, her green eyes bore into mine.

A small crowd of cats hear the commotions and gather around us, hoping for a fight. _No no no! Why can't you wait for the Games?_

Silver grins wickedly. She slowly circles me. I stand dead still, my eyes following her. _Don't move. Don't move. _Quicker than lighting, she dives forward a knocks me legs out from underneath me. I fall sideways and crash to the concrete ground with a heavy thud. The Solanar falls out from behind me ear and is trampled by the paws of many cats. _No! That was the only thing I had of my mother! _I get up and face Silver. But I can't. Five Peace Defender cats have marched out of the hidden spaces around the dens. The crowd of cats begins to disperse, not wanting to get in trouble when they see them arrive. The Peace Defenders stand between me and the District 1 cat. A young tom, apparently the leader of this group, steps forward.

"That's enough. There is no need for injury now," he directs this mostly at Silver. For such a young cat, he speaks with such confidence. He seems younger then Silver! He glances over his shoulder and looks at me for a split second. I don't know what to say to him. Thank you? Maybe not. He turns back to Silver.

"Oh come on Percy. We're just having a little fun," she says innocently. But her eyes are the eyes of a snake. And this snake wants a snack.

"Please return to your den. Both of you." The cat called Percy says firmly. All the other Peace Defenders nod.

Silver spins around and stalks off to her den, tail held high, the sun peaking through the clouds and glistening off her fur. She's muttering "These Peace Defenders. Always taking the fun out of the Games..." She is met by a brown and silver tom with big paws who is obviously from her Suburb as well.

I slowly start walking back to my den, my fur burning with embarrassment. Im being so weak! I could have fought! I was pathetic! As I walk, I stop and try to find the remains of the Solanar. Maybe I could retrieve it and try to brighten it again. I look around but can't see it anywhere. It can't just have disappeared.

"You need this?" Meows Percy. He's standing behind me, the drooping flower in his jaws.

"Uh...yes." Why has he got that?

He drops it to the floor and pushes it towards me with one paw. I give him a suspicious look but I bend down and pick it up with my teeth, the juices dripping out of the stem. This is just perfect. I've been here for two minutes and already made enemies and a Peace Defender who sticks up for me. Now what's it going to be like in the arena? All the other tributes must have seen what I looked like when challenged to a fight. I'm going to be the first one dead. I just know it. And Percy has just helped at my weak appearance. A poor, helpless kitten who can't defend herself. I have no chance in these Games. I have no training, no skill, nothing.

I look up to see Percy is gone. Disappeared in the wind I guess. He probably can't be seen with a tribute. Not good for status. And I'm not going to complain.

So I trudge back to my den, head hung. Later on will be the Tributes parade. It feels like they just want to make you feel worse about the mess your in when they display you too all of Pancat in some ridiculous get-up. Cats aren't meant to be covered in stuff like people are! This is the way nature designed us to be! Besides, my designer's probably going to get me into some foul material or fur-paint. I've never actually seen the Suburb 6 designer so I can't say much. I just hope that yellow and pink stripes aren't in right now.

* * *

I slump down on the floor of the den. The 'door' swings shut behind me, blocking me off from Suburb 1. The materials on the floor are scratchy and much more fancier then the cardboard I used to sleep on. I would give anything to be back in my den. It doesn't feel right on these fabrics. I shift into a more comfortable positions on my back and stare up at the roof. _What have I done. I have accomplished nothing in my life and it's going to stay that way. I'm going to die._

I feel cold and alone, no one beside me. I try to recall my mother in my mind. Her sweet gentle meow, her soft fur, her deep amber eyes. I've only been away for a few hours and the first thing I remember of her is an old lullabye she used to sing to me when I was younger to help me fall asleep through hard times. It was beautiful although I'm not entirely sure what it means.

I close my eyes and slowly, silently start singing it to myself in the way my mother would. Although I could never compare to her voice: **(Please read this song ;)****. The tune is the tiniest bit similar to 'Deep in the Meadow)**

_"Far from the wild_

_Un-der the city lights_

_Live felines of all kind_

_Their eyes so bright_

_**We come together**_

_**All along**_

_**As our voices rise**_

_**In this joy-ful song**_

_**Close your eyes and rests**_

_**Let your mind be at peace**_

_**Un-til the time, the sun does set**_

_Far from the noise_

_Un-der the shining moon_

_T'wards the sun_

_You will be soon_

_**We come together**_

_**All along**_

_**Our voices are rising**_

_**In this joy-ful song**_

_**Close your eyes and rests**_

_**Let your mind be at peace**_

_**Un-til the time the moon does set**_

_Far from the lights_

_Un-der the sparkling stars_

_Where cats of every breed_

_Forgotten are their scars_

_**We come together**_

_**All as one**_

_**Our voices have risen**_

_**To this joy-ful song**_

_**Close your eyes and rests**_

_**Let your mind be at peace**_

_**Un-til the time the dark does set..."**_

I trail off as I slowly fall asleep, the echoing sounds of my mothers voice traveling in my mind. _The dark does set..._


End file.
